Day in the life
by 3terna1Y0ut4
Summary: For Jim Spock Prime has become a good friend and confident but he now wonders who does Spock talk to. Jim has never heard Spock Prime speak much of what he feels now that he is in a new time and has lost his planet. Jim wants to do something for Spock, but what can Jim do?


Day in the Life

It has been a year since the Kahn incident the USS Enterprise has since been fixed and is out on its five year mission. Things have been back to running as they normally do, Captain Kirk rushing into trouble on each planet as a solution and Spock offering another more logical solution. Their mission today was not quite like the others, Jim did not join the landing party on the planet and there was no excitement to be had on the planet. The landing party was being lead be Spock in a scientific study of the planet's make-up.

Jim was in his room thinking about Spock Prime who was on the planet New Vulcan not too far from here. Jim was concerned that Spock Prime had no true friends anymore or anyone on New Vulcan who would accept his expressive nature or anyone simple to confide in. Spock Prime had become a fugitive rock for Jim in that he knew that Spock Prime was someone he could always talk to. For Jim this brought up the question what has he done for Spock Prime, he never talks much about New Vulcan over the comm or anything really but asks Jim about what has been happening on the Enterprise. Jim in that moment decides that he is going to go to New Vulcan and see Spock Prime in person. Jim walks to the bridge to let the crew know and Sulu can map the course.

"Captain on the bridge!" Called Chekov to announce Jim's presence.

"Mr. Sulu set a course for New Vulcan after the landing party comes back." Jim turned and said to Sulu.

"Yes, Captain." Sulu curtly replied. Though he and the rest of the crew wondered why they were taking an abrupt visit to New Vulcan they decided not to question it thinking the issue to be of a personal matter.

Jim left the bridge after making his request and returned to his rooms to wait for Spock and the rest of the landing party to return. While waiting Jim thought of what he was going to say to Spock Prime about his unannounced visit, but could not think of where to begin. Jim was not really the type to plan for the finer details in life so he figured that when showed up at Spock Primes house he will know what to say then. Jim only had to wait another 30 minutes till the landing party returned and spent most of the wait pacing or fidgeting with his pad.

When Spock returned from his exploration of the planet below he did not expect to hear that they were heading to New Vulcan. The visit to his planet was not the problem for Spock but that according to Starfleet regulations they cannot stop at any planets outside their mission unless they are on shore leave and finds himself quite irritated that his Captain would try and break another rule so soon. Spock heads to the Captain's courters at a brisk walk to discuss this issue with Jim. It takes no more than a few minutes for Spock to arrive at Jim's room. Spock announces his presence with a swift knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Calls Jim from inside the room.

"Captain I have come to discuss your abrupt decision to visit New Vulcan. It is against regulations to take shore leaves of any sorts without the direct permission of Starfleet." Spock began saying with well concealed irritation as he walked into the door.

"It is not really a shore leave Spock, I just want to stop by and see Spock Prime since we are in the area and beside this way can see your father and get a chance to explore New Vulcan." Jim tried to persuade Spock by saying.

"I have no need to explore New Vulcan my father informs me about the development of the planet during our conversations over the comm. You, Jim, have no need to see Spock Prime in person since you regularly have conversations over the comm." Spock said with conviction in the fact he was right.

"There is a difference between talking to someone in person and over the comm. It is more personal when you talk to someone in person and besides we are probably almost there what would be the logic in turning back now."

"Mr. Sulu how far are we from our destination?" Spock said into the personal comm all crew members have.

"We are just three minutes away from arriving at New Vulcan." Sulu replied through the comm.

"We will go ahead and stop at New Vulcan but our visit will be approximately 30 minutes." Spock stated to Jim with reluctance.

"Enjoy the visit with your dad." Jim said with a smirk to Spock's retreating back.

The arrival to New Vulcan was pleasant if not tense between Spock and Jim. When they arrived at the planet Salek, Spock's father, was waiting for them. Short greetings were exchanged then he guided them to his home where Jim split off to head to Spock Primes house just a block away. When he arrived Jim was a little more than nervous about what to say and was regretting his choice of not thinking about it earlier, but he had little time so he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Jim, is that you? What are you doing here, are you not on your five year mission?" Spock Prime questioned in a friendly and slightly shocked tone as he signaled Jim to join him inside.

"We had been in the area so I thought it was a perfect chance to come see you on New Vulcan and see how you have been." Jim replied as Spock lead them to a sitting area off to the side of the entry way.

"I have been good, Jim. How are you and the Enterprise?" Spock said directing the conversation away from him.

"I am fine and the Enterprise is the same as always. I want to talk about you today and how you are adjusting to New Vulcan." Jim said with a genuinely concern look on his face that not many see often.

"Life has been different since coming here. New Vulcan will never truly be my home and I find myself having a hard time adjusting at times." The pure look of sadness reflected in Spock's eyes is one only seen in those that know great loss.

"Spock do you miss the Jim from your time?"

"Every day since he died in my time line."

They sat silence after that just enjoying the presence and reassurance of a friend being nearby.

**In memory of Lenard Nimoy.**

**Please review and give your thoughts on how well the story portrays the characters I would appreciate it. Special thanks to Hippiechick2112 for her support and being my beta reader.**


End file.
